


could you imagine

by acquiescencejtm



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 'scute, Cute, Fluff, M/M, This is so adorable, craft, don't cry, joshler - Freeform, my heart did that flippy over thing, there is sad too, two happy boys, tyler and his ukelele
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquiescencejtm/pseuds/acquiescencejtm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, these are short imagines kinda thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. heard and listened to

**Author's Note:**

> i actually posted this on wattpad but it had like 85 words so i decided  
> why not try to make it longer? *smirk smirk*  
> so yeah, here's some trash.  
> (these are all from my phone btw and it's all drafts on wattpad)

 

It was one Tuesday evening.

  
A dark but somehow pleasant sky, the shimmering stars, a gentle cool breeze of wind oscillating in swift motions, a neatly laid out blanket on the grass and two boys happily sharing their stories.

Tyler sat criss crossed on the blanket, as he began to strum familiar chords on his ukulele.

_"Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in"_

The song suits the situation and Josh's lips formed a smile as his eyes sparkle, watching the dim sky. 

Even though the sky was so nice to look at, Josh can not hide the urge to glance at Tyler, especially when that mouth of his let out these beautiful sounds that is quite difficult to explain. 

It was like harmonious rush of waterfall, a never ending one yet so unique, you can not avoid and so you stop your tracks and capture the moment. 

The feeling was like those water droplets on a gloomy evening but a company of hot chocolate with marshmallows is there and everything is good.

It was like magic but no, because Tyler was in front of his eyes and his fingers strummed the instrument perfectly. 

 _It is Tyler._ Josh does not need to have words to elaborate what he felt because his chest heaved and he knew that he breathes for this guy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. no choice

"I can't."

"Are you actually serious right now? Josh? You promised me."

There was no turning back now. This was not supposed to happen but it did.

As they wait for one to make a move, the deafening moment of silence can be compared to a bomb targeting their empty hearts.

"Sorry."

And with that, Josh walked toward the door, his cold, reluctant hand shaking as he held the knob of the door.

 

"Josh, please. Not now. Never. D-don't." Tyler said these words in stutters, barely audible and hugged Josh tightly from behind.

Tyler's head was on Josh's shoulder, making it difficult for Josh.

He did not want to leave. No doubt about that. But, he just believes he has to.

"You love me, right?" Tyler cried as he mouths those words, a question that stung.

Josh could turn around and envelope Tyler with open arms. He could kiss Tyler right now.

He could tell him "Yes, I am in love with you, Tyler Robert Joseph"

He could have held his hand so tightly, he'd never let go.

But of course, instead, he released the tight grip Tyler had on his arms and forced himself out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah, that was it  
> idk when i'll post the next one 
> 
> can someone help me to write smut? i'd love to try i just don't know how.  
> mkay 
> 
> twitter: @rubycatcher


End file.
